


Spring Depression

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Nara Shikamaru, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto), References to Depression, Spring, narushika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Only one person can pull Shikamaru out of his depression and luck have it Naruto comes along.





	Spring Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wanted to try, a different confession of the pair I kinda like how this came out, I feel somewhat proud of this ( : Thank you for taking the time to read my trashing Narushika fics haha, I know they ain't great but hey-o I'm trying my best. I've also tried out a different way of a layout to this fic, I'm not sure if I like doing it like this? SO I'll probably go back to what I am more comfortable with.

Spring had started officially and yet inside of him it felt like a winter’s night, cold and numbing. Flowers blooming on the tree outside of his window- truly a beautiful sight to look at. But right now? Even the flowers looked dull, color seemed to be lacking on the petals. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, why the world seemed so bleek. Maybe it was good he had nothing planned for the day, maybe he could go for a walk and work out what was pulling at his strings. 

Kicking on his shoes a sigh came, the idea of going outside seemed like such trouble. Even getting ready this morning was a drag, but he pushed on and did it anyway ( even if his head was screaming to do otherwise. ) But a short walk would be fine, after he was done he could just come back and sleep again. Sleeping had always been something he enjoyed and was very good at, sleeping away everything always seemed easier to him. 

Opening the front door light soon hit his face making the male groan; he very quickly locked the front door and pocketed the keys. One short walk around the village then back home, he hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone- Shikamaru really couldn’t deal with seeing anyone ( well there was one expectation. ) Footsteps echoed as Shikamaru made his way on his walk, everything was so loud. The screams and laughs of children playing made him groan, he was so glad he was not a parent nor did he ever plan on becoming one it seemed so troublesome for his liking. Hand shoved into pockets as he carried on, being distracted by something meaningless was stupid.

Passing Yamanaka Flowers he made a note to himself to go there later, he wanted to get flowers for his father and Asuma. The idea of going in now seemed easier but seeing Ino? No way in hell was he in the mood to speak to her of all people. Ino would know something is wrong as soon as he walked in the damn shop, it was scary how she knew him like that. Carrying on with his walk a sigh came out, he was already feeling his body becoming heavy. A hand went to his nose pinching the bridge of his nose, groaning out in frustration. 

“Oi Shikamaru,” the sound of a very familiar voice echoed and everyone was looking at him. Rubbing the back of his neck, Shikamaru turned around and there Naruto was right in front of him. “I was lookin’ for you y’know,” a pout was on the blond’s lips.

“You was? Well I was going for a walk,” he wondered what Naruto wanted. The only person he was willingly to talk to was right in front of him, his sun. 

Shikamaru knew what Naruto was about to say, but he’d humour him and let him ask. “Yes! I even went to see if you was home,” Naruto’s nose wrinkled up. “Oi can I join ya’?” Blue eyes sparkled; how could Shikamaru say no to that? How could Shikamaru say no to Naruto in general.

Shikamaru’s heart fluttered, “oh.” His foot bounced, “yeah sure, whatever if you want.” Flashing a gentle smile and holding his hand out, a grin was plastered onto Naruto’s lips as he grabbed at Shikamaru’s hand.

Naruto’s head tilts “hey Shika? Are ya okay?” Apparently Ino wasn’t the only one who could tell when something was wrong, Shikamaru pulled Naruto forward not really wanting to stand still, “hey answer me!”

“Geez you’re so troublesome, I just want to carry on with my walk okay?” A nod from Naruto was given, “anyway I just woke up in a bad mood I guess.” Shikamaru felt Naruto squeeze at his hand, oh that felt nice. Touches from the other always seemed to take away his pain, he was never sure exactly why that happened. Why Naruto seemed to impact him in such a manner, but he was never one to complain it was nice and warming.

“Well y’know if ya’ wanna talk I’ll listen,” Naruto scratched the back of his head. “Oh! I almost forgot why I was lookin’ for ya’ ‘Maru.” Shikamaru glanced at the other, pulling him to a nearby bench- yeah that would work for now. Shikamaru’s eyes flicked to the ground, Naruto’s legs swinging in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh yeah actually why was you looking for me?” He was curious to why Naruto had been looking for him, maybe it was something that could lift his mood. Still holding Naruto’s hand it was pulled into the blond’s lap- fingers drumming. “Hey you don’t have to be nervous, you can just say whatever.” But he knew he couldn’t talk, Shikamaru’s nerves always got the best of him when around Naruto.

Naruto’s head dropped to Shikamaru’s shoulder, “oh I just wanted to ask if ya’ was free tonight to come over to play some games or somethin’.” Naruto hummed out “but it’ll just be us y’know?” That sounded nice just the two of them.

“Well I’m free for the whole day if you feel like making a day of just us? We could make it a date?” Shikamaru’s eyes looked at Naruto who was now blushing- oh how he was adorable. Seeing Naruto blush made his own cheeks burn up, “I-..we don’t gotta..it’s fine.” A nervous laugh came out, “It doesn’t gotta be a date we can just hang out..as friends.”

“Yeah I’d like that a lot, we can make today a date if ya’ really wanna Shika.” Naruto pulled away from Shikamaru’s shoulder, “we can go on as many as you want.” As many as he wants? That sounded nice. But it made him wonder was this just a friendship type of thing or something else, he felt it’s luck wouldn’t play out for him here.

A hand went to Naruto’s cheek his thumb circling, “I want them to be serious dates, I’d like to..try that with you.” Shikamaru’s voice wavered at the end, he was worried that saying that would make Naruto turn away in disgust.

In what felt like a flash Naruto bumped his nose on Shikamaru’s- that was most definitely strange. “You saying I can’t be serious? Geez I thought you of all people knew me better than that,” a pout was now on the blond’s lips making Shikamaru laugh slightly.

“Wanting to date someone is a different type of serious that I..y’know it’s troublesome.” Words couldn’t come to him in this moment, oh if his dad could see him now making an utter fool of himself he’d be laughing- hell he was probably looking down on him now with Asuma laughing at him for making a fool of himself. In front of the one person he’s liked for as long as he could remember, but he was given a judgemental look from Naruto which sent a shiver down his spine. 

Squinting Naruto huffed “then let’s be troublesome, Shika.” Shikamaru blankly looked at Naruto, was this really happening? This must be a really nice dream. If this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up from it, he really wanted to live in this moment if he could.

“Are you sure about that? Apparently I’m not the ideal type of boyfriend,” which he’d been told on many times by countless amount of girls- which he wasn’t interested in anyway so their opinion wasn’t really one that he cared for.

A hum was heard from the blond, “you’d be my ideal boyfriend. Anyone who thinks differently can fight me,” his thumb pointed at his chest and he nodded. “So of course I’m sure about that y’know, I wanna have you as my boyfriend!” Shikamaru was taken back by the response, Shikamaru’s fingers tangled into Naruto’s hair.

“I’d rather you not fight anyone over me that sounds like a real drag,” eyes rolled at that. Shikamaru pecked at Naruto’s lips, “hm then let us be boyfriends.” Naruto made a happy hum and kissed at Shikamaru’s lips, “only you could make this bad day better… thank you for that.” 

“I’m glad I could make it better for you Shika, you deserve all the happiness.” Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile at those words, he could get used to such sweet and gentle words being said to him.

Shikamaru really could be happy with Naruto, it’s something that he’s always wanted. It was something he hoped he could spend the rest of his life doing, a happy comfortable life with Naruto sounded like a good way to spend the rest of his life. “So why don’t we start this date then?” 


End file.
